Dear Helmet
by breakingthenews
Summary: Carlos has been writing letters to his helmet about his love for Kendall for three years.  From the way things are going, three years may turn into a lifetime.   Kendall/Carlos, James/OC, Logan/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Dear Helmet,_

_I know, I know, it's a little weird writing letters to your helmet about your undying love for one of your best friends who also happens to be a guy, but who ever said I was normal? Just ask Logan._

_I've been writing these letters to you for almost three years now, and I've still gotten nowhere with him. I, Carlos Garcia, am a complete failure at love. I've also been somewhat of a complete failure at being a best friend too. Lately, I've been...word vomiting all over the place. Every time he brings up his girlfriend, I always say something completely stupid. Something like: "She looks just like you!" or "Are you sure she's not seeing that one really hot actor guy behind your back?" Then James usually gives me a sympathetic look, Logan gives me the usual 'Do you ever shut up?' look, and he usually looks upset._

_As you noticed, I haven't used his name at all in this letter. It's because I'm trying this new thing. You know in Harry Potter they call Voldemort 'He Who Must Not Be Named'? Yeah, yeah, I know how to read. Surprising, right? Well, that's one of the many things people don't know about me. Anyway, I'm not going to mention Kendall's name. asfnkalgkag I just did! Okay, lets add 'complete failure at not mentioning Kendall 'to the already long list._

_Whatever, it doesn't even matter anyway, because Kendall is in love with Jo and he'll never be in love with his stupid, helmet-wearing best friend. I mean, come on, it's Jo! If I were him, I would pick Jo over me anyway. Uh oh, Logan, James, and Kendall are back from the pool. I told them I was sick so that I wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing Kendall shirtless and trying to refrain from blurting out 'Fuck me now!'. Better put this letter in the box with the other ones._

_Your friend, Carlos_

xxx

Carlos quickly placed the notebook paper and pen inside one of the various letter-filled shoe boxes that he housed under his bed. Taking in a deep breath, he shoved the box back under his bed and hopped under the covers, right before the door opened. Carlos counted to ten under his breath before letting out a pretty gross sounding cough.

"Relax, it's just me. How's your 'sore throat'?"

Carlos pulled the covers from over his head and glared at James. "Hey, I'm actually sick you jerk!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, lovesick."

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Carlos rolled over to face the wall.

"So, what number letter is that?"

Carlos shrugged, then realizing James couldn't see him, rolled over again. "One million."

"Seriously?"

"No."

James was about to say something smart when a soft knock came at the door. "Aren't you going to answer that? Or are you too 'sick'?" He teased, ducking when Carlos threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Watch the face!"

"Come in!" Carlos said in the most pitiful voice he could muster.

The door opened and Kendall stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey buddy! How're you feeling?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, he's just fi-" James started, but stopped when he caught glimpse of Carlos's murderous glare.

"I still feel a little...sick." Carlos replied, blushing a bit when he met Kendall's eyes.

"Whatever you do, get well soon. You really don't want my mom to take care of you!" Kendall said, laughing.

Carlos swooned at the sound of his laugh, and quickly shook himself, trying to wretch out another cough. "Yeah, Katie told me she nearly mummified her." He said, giving a small smile.

"So, Kendall, if you're so worried about Carlos, why don't you take care of him?" James asked, trying to swallow an evil laugh that was threatening to come out.

Carlos's eyes widened. What the hell was James thinking? "Oh, oh no. That won't be necess-"

"Sure." Kendall shrugged. "Jo and I have no plans together, for today."

"Then it's settled." James said, giving Carlos a little wave. "Since Mama Knight and Katie are out shopping, I'll take Logan out to lunch and leave you too lov-I mean buddies, here alone. I need to get that new 'Cuda shampoo anyway. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Or five. Get well soon, Carlos."

Carlos watched in disbelief as James left the room. He was going to get up and run after him, when Kendall spoke again. "I know I'm not your favorite friend, but I'll try my best to take care of you, okay?" He said softly.

Carlos gasped slightly. Where had Kendall gotten that idea? "I-You're not..." He started.

Kendall shook his head. "It's okay. So, want me to get you some soup?" He said, perking up. Carlos nodded, still stunned at what Kendall just said.

Couldn't the boy tell how much Carlos wanted him? He watched as Kendall left, snuggling back down into the covers. "Maybe I'm better at hiding my feelings then I thought." Carlos whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As he waited for Kendall to make the soup, Carlos tiptoed across the room to grab his phone out of the jeans he wore yesterday. On his way back to the bed, he managed to hit his foot against the desk he and James shared and let out a loud yell. Slapping his hand over his mouth in horror, Carlos literally flew across the room to get back in the bed. He fumbled to get under the covers, just as Kendall peeked in.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard a yell..." Kendall said slowly.

Carlos bit his lower lip, cursing himself out mentally before answering. "Uh, yeah, I just got a really bad cramp in my side for a second there." He lied.

The other boy didn't seemed convinced. "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Carlos shook his head quickly. "No, no! The cramp went away." He winced at how obvious it was he was lying.

"Okay..." Kendall nodded, deciding to just leave it alone and change the subject. "Carlos, I sometimes forget how you look without your helmet. You look nice without it."

The latino boy blushed, pulling the covers over his head quickly. "Thanks." He said, voice muffled.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, you're welcome. I guess I better go check on the soup."

As soon as Carlos thought Kendall was gone he turned on his phone, creating a new text message.

_CARLOS: James, I'm going to murder you! And then castrate you!_

_JAMES: You should be thanking me. Thanks to my smarts, you and Kendall are all alone together. And he's spending time with you, taking care of you._

_CARLOS: He thinks I hate him._

_JAMES: No he doesn't. Look, instead of being with Jo, he's with you._

_CARLOS: Whatever James. You're not helping._

_JAMES: Well excuse me for trying to help you and Kendall finally get together._

_CARLOS: He's coming back. Just. Ask me before you do this again next time!_

Carlos closed his cell right when Kendall came in with his soup.

"Here's your favorite, chicken noodle soup without the noodles." He said, giving the Latino a warm smile. "Can you sit up?"

"What? How'd you remember that?" Carlos asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Remember that time when you got the flu the summer before sixth grade and you were stuck inside for a week?" Kendall asked. "I came over to see you, but your mom didn't want me getting sick, so I helped her make soup for you instead. I guess it just stuck with me." He gave a nonchalant shrug, but Carlos could see the redness forming at the tip of his ears.

"Kendall, you're so sweet!" He said, taking the bowl of hot soup from his friend. "And trust me, you are my favorite friend. I like you. Just as much as Logan and James. If not more." Carlos looked down at the soup, willing himself not to blush yet again.

Kendall laughed. "Thanks buddy. I'll check up on you once you're done eating."

As soon as he was gone, Carlos let a wide smile spread over his face.

_CARLOS: I love you so much James!_

_JAMES: I know. You better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The following day, Carlos woke up feeling even better than he usually did. He noticed James wasn't in his bed, which was a little weird because the boy usually wanted to sleep in. Something about 'beauty sleep'. Shaking it off, the boy decided to take a shower. Once he was squeaky clean and dressed, he headed out of the room and into the living room. The only two there was Logan and Katie, and they were playing some video game.

"Uh, were is everyone?" Carlos asked, slightly confused.

"James and Kendall went to the pool." Katie said, not looking up.

Logan on the other hand paused the game and looked at Carlos. "Yeah, Kendall told me to tell you...Oh my goodness, you're not wearing your helmet!" He said, pretending to have a heart attack.

"Ha ha," Carlos said dryly. "But what did Kendall tell you to tell me?"

"Oh, he wanted you to come down to the pool if you were feeling any better."

Carlos nodded, leaving the apartment as fast as he could without being too obvious. As he went down the elevator, two voices in his head hit him at once.

'_Kendall wants to see me!_' The first voice, obviously the lovesick part of him said.

'_Uh, he's only worried about you. Don't get too excited._' Ah, he had a rational voice too!

'_Anything can happen. Don't try to bring me down!_'

'_I'm just doing my job. I can't get through to you when you're jumping off buildings, but I can get through to you when it comes to love. Listen to me for once!_'

'_Obviously, you've been spending way too much time with Logan! I don't listen to him, why should I listen to you._'

'_Listen to this: Kendall doesn't want someone as immature as you. Have you noticed that Jo is way more mature than you? If I remember correctly, isn't she the one on Kendall's arm?_' Ouch. Rational voice was such a bitch.

Carlos burst into laughter, just as the doors to the elevator opened. Everybody in the lobby turned and stared at him weirdly. '_First writing letters to your helmet, and now talking voices in your head? Carlos, my boy, you're going crazy._' He thought bitterly.

Shaking his head to clear his conflicting thoughts, he walked past his audience as quickly as he could. As soon as he entered the pool area, he was grabbed and pulled to the side unceremoniously. Carlos opened to mouth to yell, when he recognized his kidnapper.

"James? What the hell?" He said, his heart rate calming slightly.

"There's a new girl at the Palm Woods. I was going to talk to her, but I'm way too nervous. This hasn't happened to me since fifth grade! Help!" The pretty boy screamed, dramatically shaking his smaller friend.

"Alright, calm down. Just take a deep breath, and...when you talk to her, show her the real you. You and I both know that whole 'I'm James, I'm the face' thing is an act." Carlos said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. "The real James from first through fifth grade is still in there somewhere. And if this girl is as cool as she seems from the way you're acting about her, she'll probably love that side of you."

James sighed, pulling Carlos into a hug. "Thanks Carlitos." He said. "You should give yourself advice. You're pretty amazing at it." Carlos just rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"Have you seen Kendall?"

"Uh, yeah. He's over there. With, um, Jo." James said.

Carlos sighed, glancing over at the boy he loved. He and Jo were laughing, holding hands, and...walking towards them?

"Quick! Hide me!" Carlos hissed, jumping behind the taller boy.

"Oh no you don't! I don't want to be invol-Oh, hey Kendall. Jo." James said, flashing a smile at them.

"Is that Carlos behind you?" Jo asked, peering behind him.

"Uh, hi..." Carlos said, moving from behind James and waving at the couple sheepishly.

Kendall gave him a weird look.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your helmet, Carlos." Jo said, reaching out and mussing up his hair. "Looking good!"

Carlos groaned inwardly. Too bad she wasn't a total bitch so he could easily hate her guts!

"Doesn't he?" James chimed in, running his own fingers through Carlos's hair.

"Thanks." He laughed. His smile quickly faded when he saw Kendall's face. Was that a jealous look? Or was it something else? Carlos was confused for a moment, but shook it off. What could Kendall possibly be jealous about?

"Well, we'll leave you too lovebirds to whatever it was that you were doing!" James said, quickly. "Carlos, do you mind coming with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he yanked Carlos off to the lobby.

"Kendall is jealous of you and me." James said, once they were out of earshot of the couple.

"What? You're crazy, James. Did all those 'Cuda products sink into your brain?" Carlos shook his head, moving to walk away.

James stopped him. "No, I'm serious. Think Carlos. When he saw that you were behind me, he gave you a weird look. And then, when I messed with your hair, he had this sort of...bitch-face going on."

"Stop it James. You and I both know I have no chance with Kendall. Just, go talk to your new girl. I'm going back to the room."

Carlos walked away, his thoughts spinning angrily around in his head. What if James was right? What if Kendall was jealous? He shook his head.

That couldn't be possible. Could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dinner that night was kind of awkward. Carlos was sitting in between James and Kendall, with Logan safely on the other side with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Kendall was glaring at James and Carlos. James noticed and was trying to ignore it, but Carlos seemed to have no idea what was going on. Logan and Katie were talking about the video game they had been playing earlier.

"So...how was your day boys?" Mrs. Knight started, knowing already that something was off.

"Good!" Carlos said, his mouth full of chicken. "You made my favorite, Mama Knight! Dinosaur-shaped chicken!"

"Alright." James said, glancing warily at Kendall.

"Great, mom." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"I beat Logan. Eleven times." Katie said proudly.

Logan laughed nervously. "It was only like...ten."

It was silent besides the sounds of everyone eating when Carlos broke it. "James, my dinosaur loves your dinosaur! They should be best friends!" He said grinning at his best friend.

James grinned back. "Totally. But first..." They engaged in an epic battle, using peas as projectiles. Carlos was almost winning when Kendall interrupted.

"You guys are so annoying and immature! Can't you just shut up for two seconds!" Kendall shouted angrily, pushing away from the table. "Thanks for the dinner mom. I'll be at Jo's."

Carlos sat completely still until the slam of the front door made him jump. He felt his eyes stinging with tears so he pushed his chair back, giving Mrs. Knight a wavering smile. "Can I be excused?"

Without waiting for the answer, he left the table, going to his room and shutting the door quietly behind him. What did he do to Kendall that made the boy yell at him like that? Tears filled his eyes, but they didn't fall until James came in. His tall friend pulled him into a hug and Carlos just sobbed into his chest.

"Carlos, calm down." James said. "I'm telling you, Kendall is just jealous."

Carlos pulled back, trying to wipe away a few runaway tears from his cheeks. "H-he was so mad at me! I have to go apologize!" He said, heading for the door.

James grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Just wait for him to calm down first, okay? Trust me."

Carlos nodded, moving to his bed and flopping down dejectedly. "James, you don't have to keep me company." He said slowly.

The taller boy shook his head. "Nonsense. What kind of best friend would I be if I left you here alone?"

Carlos smiled and scooted over, patting the spot next to him.

"But what if Kendall comes in and freaks out again?" James said, feigning concern.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jamie. Please?" He said, pulling the innocent face he had perfected to get his friends to give in to him easily.

"How could I say no to that face?" James laughed, sitting on the bed next to the smaller boy.

xxx

_Dear Helmet,_

_I'm in love with Kendall, and I'm pretty sure he hates me now. James says he's jealous, but I think he couldn't be more wrong. I...I really don't want him to hate me. He doesn't have to love me, but I don't think I could go on if he hates me._

_By the way, I'm sorry I haven't been worn you in two whole days! It's just...Kendall thought I looked good without my helmet and well, you know the rest. Don't worry kid, you're going right back on my head where you belong. I feel like you can protect me from anything. Sometimes, I even feel like you can protect me from my impending heartbreak._

_I guess that's all for now._

_Your friend, Carlos_

xxx

The next morning, they had to go to school, and then rehearsals at Rocque Records. Having the weekend off were great, but they all knew that they'd just be back at work on Monday. Carlos had tried everything to make his eyes less red and puffy, but all it did was make them worse. Surprisingly, when Gustavo saw him, he didn't overreact. Instead, he simply asked if the 'dog' was okay, and sent them off to the recording studio.

Unfortunately, that's where Gustavo's kindness ended. They ended up redoing their songs over and over because Carlos's voice was scratchy from crying, but he wasn't the only one messing up. James was so busy making sure Carlos was okay, that his dance moves weren't on point. Kendall was so busy being jealous, his voice came off as hard and emotionless on parts of songs that was supposed to soft and full of emotion. Logan, on the other hand, was just glad he wasn't the target of Gustavo's verbal abuse. Gustavo got angrier and angrier, and finally he just stopped them all together.

"Dogs! That's enough! Fix whatever the hell is wrong with you and come back ready tomorrow!" Gustavo shouted at them, storming out of the room.

Kelly sighed, giving the guys a sad smile. "You guys really need to work it out. I don't think Gustavo will be as forgiving tomorrow."

The four piled into the limousine to take them home. Kendall and Carlos ended up sitting on one side, while James and Logan were on the other side.

Kendall groaned at the seating arrangements. "Why do I have to sit by him?" He complained.

Carlos looked down, trying not to cry in front of him. "Sorry Kend-"

"No, Carlos, don't apologize." James said angrily. "Kendall, you're acting like a fucking asshole. Carlos is one of your best friends. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you get to treat him like shit!"

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "Jealous? Have you finally lost it James! I already have a girlfriend, if you didn't-"

James smirked. "I never said _what _you were jealous of."

"What?" Kendall said, his face growing hot.

"Guys...calm down." Logan interjected uneasily.

"You heard me." James said, looking straight at Carlos. "I'm not in love with Carlos. We're just friends. Does that make you feel any better?" 

"Whatever." The blonde muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

The rest of the ride was silent. Carlos let out a long, shuddery breath as he stared out of the window. Once he got back, he was going to apologize to Kendall. He really didn't want things to get any worse than they already were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As soon as they got back to the Palm Woods, Logan went off to find Camille, James went to try to win the new girl over, and that just left Kendall and Carlos to head to the room by themselves. They were silent the entire way up, and were still silent when they got in. A quick look around told them both that Mrs. Knight and Katie were both off to their own devices. Kendall was going to just head to his and Logan's room when he felt a hand on his arm. He spun around, the anger on his face fading when he looked into the smaller boy's eyes. They were filled with unshed tears, and he blinked quickly to keep them from falling.

"Kendall, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. Please don't hate me..." Carlos said, trying to offer the taller boy a smile.

Kendall let out a deep breath before pulling Carlos into a hug. "James was right, you don't need to apologize. I was just acting like a jerk. I'm really sorry for making you cry Carlos." He said softly.

Carlos hugged him back, not wanting to let go for anything. Still, he let go after a few moments. '_Kendall is happy with Jo._' He told himself. '_All I really want is for him to be happy, even if I'm not._'

"It's okay." Carlos said, brushing away his tears and beaming up at him.

Kendall smiled back, reaching down and tapping on Carlos's helmet with his knuckles. "You're going back to your helmet, huh?"

"Yeah." The smaller boy said, blushing slightly.

"Good. I didn't like all those people touching your hair." Kendall leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Carlos's, and as quickly as the touch was there, it was gone.

A few minutes later, Carlos was standing there alone, the realization finally setting in. "Kendall kissed me!" He whispered, bringing his fingers to his lips. Then, he fainted.

xxx

_Dear Helmet,_

_Oh my goodness. Kendall Knight kissed me. He really kissed me! It wasn't a dream. At least, I hope it wasn't. Nope, I just pinched myself. Besides, I hope my mind wouldn't play a cruel joke like that on me. I can't believe this!_

_Alright, now back to reality. Kendall is still dating Jo. He hasn't admitted his undying love for me, so my feelings are still unrequited. And the kiss probably didn't count as one. Maybe he was aiming for my cheek or something, and missed. Still, Kendall hasn't ever kissed me before!_

_Wait, this just in. James tells me he has. Apparently, it happened that time I was in the hospital with a concussion from colliding with a hockey player fifty times larger than me. Oh yeah! They gave me some medication and I slept for like, fifteen hours straight. Anyway, while I was sleeping, Kendall was supposedly crying and he kissed my cheek and told me to get well soon. Too bad I wasn't awake for that. Sigh._

_I really hope this all works out. As much as I hope for love, I hope for Kendall to be happy more than that. But still, wish me luck?_

_Your very happy friend, Carlos_

xxx

James grinned. "I had no idea he had it in him!" He said, jumping up and down on his bed. "Kendall and Carlos sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up!" Carlos hissed, throwing a pillow at his friend. "You can't tell anyone. And more importantly, you can't tell Kendall."

"Alright, alright. Don't have a heart attack." James said, shrugging as he stopped jumping.

"So hows it going with your girl?" Carlos asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller boy.

"Oh, you mean Taylor? She's amazing. She's funny, nice, adorable, sweet, hot-"

"Okay, that's enough."

"So you get to talk about Kendall all day and night, but I can't talk about Tay?"

Carlos smiled. "I'm happy you found someone you really liked."

James grinned. "Thanks Carlitos. By the way, I still can't believe you fainted."

"...Yeah. I know." Carlos replied, blushing.

"You should be glad I found you, and not your lover."

"We're not lovers. He has Jo, remember?"

"Technicalities. So, what are you going to do to win him over?"

Carlos sighed, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing. I just want him to be happy James."

James shook his head, but he still had a smile on his face. "You're an amazing guy, you know that Carlos? Kendall would be lucky to have you. If it's any consolation, I think you're prettier than Jo."

"Thanks." Carlos snorted. "But I think I would be the lucky one if I had Kendall."

"You're a bold kid Carlos. A _bold _kid."

"Shut up. Aren't you a little old for Hey Arnold?"


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: Sorry for not updating for a couple of days~! Haha, I got a little discouraged because I didn't think anyone was reading this. Even so, I really need to get used to writing again so I'll continue posting even if no one is reading. Without further ado, here's chapter six._

**Chapter Six**

The next day, rehearsals went smoothly. The boys seemed to be more focused, now that some of their drama had been settled the day before. Even though they were all acting like best friends again, Carlos and Kendall still seemed to be acting strangely around each other. Kendall would make little flirtatious remarks to the smaller boy, making the latter's face turn red. James would tease Carlos about it whenever Kendall was in earshot, while Logan was too busy texting Camille to care.

Gustavo decided to give them break and the four friends dispersed. James went to the bathroom to fix his hair, Logan went off to search for a signal so he could call Camille and wish her luck on her latest audition, and Kendall and Carlos somehow ended up alone in the hallway together.

"So..." Carlos said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Can you believe Logan hit that high no-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he found himself pressed up against the wall, underneath a pretty large poster of one of Gustavo's former boy bands. Kendall was staring down at him intensely, his hands pinning Carlos's wrists to the wall behind him.

"You talk a lot." The taller boy whispered, smirking down at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought that-" Carlos started, only to be interrupted again. Only this time, it was with a searing kiss.

They kissed deeply, Kendall taking complete control over the Latino boy. The blonde let go of his wrists and thrust forward, pinning him with his body instead. His hands wandered down Carlos's sides, slipping down the curve of his lower back and settling on his ass.

Kendall pulled away, his lips going to his 'victim's' ear instead. "Fuck, you look good in those tight jeans."

Carlos could just hear the smirk in his friend's voice. He opened his mouth to respond when Kendall flipped him around, causing him to gasp instead. The taller boy barely gave the shorter one time to catch his breath before he began to grind against him.

"O-oh, shit, Kendall..." Carlos managed to get out, his eyes widening when he felt the boy's hard-on pressed against his ass. "W-We can't..."

The blonde just ignored him, twisting his hips in such a way that caused Carlos to desperately push his hips back. "You say that, but you're writhing underneath me, desperate for this," He emphasized his statement with a particularly hard thrust.

Carlos's legs nearly gave out on him, but he continued to stay standing, not wanting to give Kendall the satisfaction. "What about Jo?" He whimpered when he felt the blonde grip his hips bruisingly.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Kendall said simply.

xxx

_Dear Helmet,_

_I've gotten myself into a terrible and confusing situation. Kendall is...well, I think he's using me. I don't really know what for. Maybe Jo isn't putting out? Maybe it's all pent up sexual frustration?_

_He's been flirting with me lately, and the other day at the studio during break time, he uh, kinda sorta basically had dry sex with me? Sure, I guess I liked it, but I mean, Jo is so nice. I feel terrible. How the hell did I even get in this horrible circumstance in the first place? I wish I could have fallen in love with someone less complicated. Why couldn't I just have fallen in love with someone normal, like Logan and James? And Kendall, I guess. _

_This is getting so crazy that I haven't even told James about it yet. He's too busy with Taylor lately, anyway. Maybe Logan can help? I don't know._

_I'm so stressed out about this, I don't know what to do! Help!_

_Love, Carlos_

xxx

"So you're in love with this girl, who has a boyfriend, but she wants in your pants?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at his helmet-wearing compadre.

"Uh. Pretty much." Carlos said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about Kendall?"

Carlos sputtered, nearly falling off of the couch. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Really, Carlos? I've been busy with Camille lately, but I haven't been _that _busy." Logan scoffed.

The other boy managed to keep his balance, but he was still a little shaken. "So, yeah. I'm talking about Kendall." He said slowly. "What do I do?"

Logan nodded slowly. "Honestly, Carlos, I think you should stay away from him. I know you really like him, but think of what that could do to Jo!" He said. "If Kendall really liked you the same way he liked you, I think he'd break up with Jo. Right now, you're just...the other man."

Carlos felt tears sting his eyes, but he nodded. Logan was right. "I think I let my heart take control instead of my brain." He said, shaking his head. "I'm so fucking stupid!" 

The other boy shook his head, giving his brokenhearted friend a hug. "You're not stupid, Carlos. You're just in love." Logan pulled back, giving his friend a smile. "If it's meant to be with Kendall, then everything will work out in the end."

Carlos gave Logan a small smile, but sighed dejectedly. He was going to follow Logan's advice, even though he really, _really_, didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been pretty busy with school, but I'm back!_

_This chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter Seven**

Before he went to bed, Carlos went over the conversation that he had with Logan earlier. It was obvious that he would have to stop this whole thing he had with Kendall. So many people would be hurt if he let it go on, not to mention himself. Carlos snuggled into his blankets and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would definitely have a talk with Kendall.

xxx

The next day was pretty uneventful for the most part. It was a Saturday, so the guys all got to laze around a little bit. Katie went off to scam some kids at the Palm Woods with the Blackjack kit she'd gotten for her birthday last year. Logan and James were off to see their girlfriends. Mrs. Knight went for a jog. Kendall was getting ready to leave for a date with Jo, and Carlos was getting ready to do one of the hardest things he had to do in his entire life.

"Hey." Kendall said, watching as Carlos came from out of the bedroom he and James shared. The shorter boy was dragging a huge garbage bag behind him. "Whats all that?"

Carlos ignored him. "Can we talk?"

Kendall nodded. "Sure."

"What are we doing?"

"What?" 

"I mean, why do you kiss me and do those...things to me?" Carlos blushed. "What are we to each other?"

"I-I don't know." Kendall said, not sure how to answer that.

"I can't." The Latino said, softly. "I'm sorry Kendall. I love you so much, but I can't."

"You love me?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"More than you know." Carlos laughed bitterly. "Here." He dropped the garbage bag at Kendall's feet.

"What is this?"

"Letters. You don't have to read them, but I need for you to have them. I need to move on." The smaller boy smiled through his tears, clearing his throat before continuing. "I'm in love with you Kendall Knight. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. So that's why I'm giving up. I'm giving up so that you can be with someone who you can love back. Someone who deserves you."

"Carlos..." Kendall started.

He shook his head. "Have fun on your date."

With that, Carlos left the apartment, and Kendall, behind.

xxx

After his date with Jo, Kendall dragged himself and the garbage bag to Palm Woods Park. He pulled out each shoebox, putting them in chronological order by the dates that were written on them. Once they were in order, he opened the first box and started reading the first letter.

_Dear Helmet,_

_I think I'm in love. I also think I'm crazier than everyone already thinks I am. I'm writing letters to a hockey helmet for goodness sakes!_

Kendall laughed, earning a few weird looks from people in the surrounding area. He rolled his eyes and went back to the letter.

_You know my friend, Kendall Knight? Well, that's who I'm in love with. James figured it out before I did myself. He says it's the way I look at him. I always tell him, 'I'm only thirteen! What the hell do I know about love?' But I do know something about love. I know that I don't like girls. And that my feelings for Kendall go deeper than friendship. _

_Just so you know, I don't expect him to love me back. Even though I don't expect it, I really, really want him to. I want him to say that he loves me. I want him to kiss me and hold me and never let go. _

_I guess it's alright to tell you this, since it's never going to happen. I just wish my heart would just get the picture already!_

_Thanks for listening, Carlos_

He stayed in the park for hours reading the letters, up until his mom called his cell and told him to come back to the apartment. As he headed back inside, dragging the garbage bag behind him, he thought about every single letter he read so far. They brought back those weird feelings Kendall had felt for his friend back when they were thirteen.

Kendall was so enamored with Carlos back then, it wasn't even funny. He loved everything about the boy. He loved his helmet. He loved the way he was so innocent about everything. He loved the way he hardly said a harsh word to anyone. For a while, he thought he was in love with his best friend. He knew that Carlos probably wouldn't feel the same so he tried his hardest to forget about the boy, focusing his attention on girls instead.

Kendall sighed as he entered the elevator, thinking about his actions over the past week. At the time, all of those feelings of love came rushing back when he looked in the Latino's eyes. '_Sure, I kind of betrayed Jo, but she means nothing to me compared to Carlos._' He thought.

The blonde gasped, just as the elevator stopped on his floor. "I can't believe I just thought that!" He muttered to himself, pulling the bag behind him.

As Kendall entered the apartment, Carlos gave him a small, sad smile from his spot on the couch, and he immediately realized what he had to do. He was going to break it off with Jo as soon as possible.


End file.
